Suspension accessories, such as hooks, have been incorporated into various power tools to enable the power tool to be suspended on another hook, ledge, rod, or other similar type of object provided on a wall, bench, or belt of an operator. Such a suspension accessory provides a convenient way to stow a tool, temporarily or otherwise, when not in use. However, a suspension accessory, such as a hook, must necessarily extend outwardly from the tool to be of use. As a result, a hook or similar type of structure can inadvertently come into contact with other objects and interfere with the use of the tool.